Teacherstuck
by 2moirailsandacomputer
Summary: As if highschool wasn't crazy enough! Hormone riddled teens everywhere, drama, cliques. It's enough to drive anyone insane! Well Felt High just got a lot crazier once some new teachers came into the picture. Who are these strange new transfer teachers? AU takes place on Earth. boyxboy and girlxgirl ships probable as well as boyxgirl ones. First fic guys, please review!


**A/N:This is our first collab fic so please be gentle with us. It would mean a lot to us if you would review. Thanks and enjoy. Oh and in the way of warnings, there might be some language, and a few boy/boy and girl/girl ships. So with that out of the way, ok, enjoy for real.**

**Teacherstuck**

**Chapter 1**

_"The dream begins, most of the time, with a teacher who believes in you, _

_who tugs and pushes and leads you on to the next plateau, _

_sometimes poking you with a sharp stick called "truth"."-Dan Rather_

"Attention students. Today and for the rest of the year we'll be having some new teachers with us. They're exchanges from…I'm actually not sure where they're from. …Either way, I'm sure they're good teachers. I trust you all to make them feel at home. That will be all. Go to class. Oh…and have a good day." Crackled the bored voice of the principal at a seemingly impossible decibel through the school's late 70s model loud system. It was in actuality only a few years old but never seemed to be functioning properly.

Two girls walk through the hallway. They have been together from the looks of it for a long time. They talk to each other in a way only people who have can. It appears these two girls are friends. They are, BEST friends in fact and have been for four years. Both girls are 16 and in 10th grade. This year, the girls are really excited about school as they have somehow managed to get the exact same schedule. They wouldn't ever really be sure if this was due to the idiocy of the majority of the staff at the school or the extreme apathy of the principal to any things actually relating to his job. Either way it was of little consequance how it had happened just that it had.

One of the two girls has long dark brown…or she HAD dark brown hair. She has a FONDNESS FOR HAIR DYE so accordingly her hair hasn't been its natural color since sometime in eighth grade. Currently her hair is BROWN, BLOND AND RED but it will probably be completely different by the end of the story. Her eyes are BLUE just like her best friend's. She is on the shorter side and has very fair skin. She's a bit CLUMSY and has the bruises, cuts and scrapes to prove it. She PLAYS THE PIANO TO THE BEST OF HER ABILITY (which…isn't really all that great but she DOES try). There is something about this girl as well…you can't quite place your finger on it but something about her just DRAWS YOU IN. She seems VERY LIKEABLE. Perhaps this is what is known as CHARISMA? This girl has no shortage of it, that's for sure. She also has an EXTREME FONDNESS FOR BOOTS, MUSIC, ANIME, PIANO, FRIENDS, THE INTERNET, FASHION, YAOI, LITERATURE, WRITING(which somehow she is actually skilled at), CANDY, HISTORY, BUNNIES AND A PLEHORA OF OTHER NUMEROUS THINGS SHE CAN'T REMEMBER RIGHT NOW. Also somehow…and no one is quite sure how as this goes against everything seen of her up to this point…SHE IS A DECENT COMPUTER AND ROBOT PROGRAMMER. She's a very CHEERFUL girl, CAREFREE AND FULL OF ENERGY. This girl is 16 but only today will she be given a name. What will this spunky young lady's name be?

=== Enter Name

Ditzy Mcbubblehead

She laughs and grins at you. "Good one." She says. She often gives herself names like this so she knows you didn't mean it in a hurtful way. Even if you did she's far too cheerful and spunky to care. Also…she has to admit, she is a bit ditzy. As she laughs off your attempt to mock her you deign to learn her real name as it's clear these false ones don't bother her at all.

=== Enter Name

Cheyenne Smith

She grins and claps all while jumping , something she's very fond of doing. It can almost be promised she will do this several more times by the stories end. Is there an end to this spunky young lady's energy? No. From the little you have seen from her so far, no, no there is not. She is excited for you as you have guessed her name exactly right! She offers you a good natured fist pound and this action alone sends her into another burst of jumping and clapping and she giggles slightly this time(another thing she is prone to do). Her cheerfulness seems to increase as she momentarily becomes lost in her thoughts. She hopes there will be more chances in the future for fist pounds as she already considers you a close friend. It is nearly impossible to make this young lady dislike you. So don't. Because if she does dislike you, you will wish you had not meet her. But you won't let that happen, right? Just look at her smile, it's so infectious. How could you let that go away?

As she continues to giggle and babble away incoherently you decide it would be a good idea to go meet the other, hopefully more sensible girl. You're in luck. The second girl is the sensible one. Or at least…more so than Cheyenne.

This girl has LONG BLOND HAIR AND BLUE EYES. She is SHORTER EVEN THAN CHEYENNE but only by A LITTLE BIT as she will not hesitate to tell you. She HAS CONTACTS just as Cheyenne does but SEEMS TO PREFER WEARING HER GLASSES, which in all fairness LOOK BETTER ON HER THAN PROBABLY ANYONE ELSE IN THE WORLD. They seem to almost represent her personality somewhat. As Cheyenne does…God knows what…probably off chattering away with a boy…this girl takes out her TRUSTY BOOK…or ONE OF HER TRUSTY BOOKS. It is a rare day when she is seen without at least one book on her person. They cause her a good deal of grief at times trying to figure out how to transport them all from place to place but she knows without a doubt it's completely worth it. After all, she can always enlist the help of her EQUALLY TRUSTY BEST FRIEND. It is somewhat a habit of these two girls to use each other as pack mules when such needs arise. Oh! It seems you've caught her during one of her MIND TANGENTS. She often has these and WILL SOMETIMES SIT STARING DEEPLY INTO NOTHING if you let her or if CHEYENNE ISN'T AROUND TO SNAP HER OUT OF IT. As you may have guessed, she hopes you have, this girl is QUITE INTELLIGENT and is the BRAINS OF THE DUO. It's not that Cheyenne isn't smart…it's just that well…Cheyenne is somewhat lazy about things like grades. This girl is VERY SERIOUS ABOUT HER GRADES as they reflect how INTELLIGENT SHE IS. Her mind is something she is VERY PROUD OF.

While she is VERY INTELLIGENT she relies on CHEYENNE FOR MOST THINGS INVOLVING OTHER PEOPLE as at times she can be PAINFULLY SHY. But there's nothing wrong with this. This is the way these two have always been. Cheyenne is the right side of the brain and this girl is the left. Cheyenne is the charisma and she is the intelligence. Together they are ONE HELL OF A TEAM DESPITE BOTH ODDS AND LOGIC. Which by the way is also something this girl excels in.

She has a large number of other hobbies and interests including but not limited to: CATS, VIDEO GAMES, READING, ANIME, DRAWING, BEING VERY INTELLIGENT (which is, if not apparent, something she prides herself deeply on), POKEMON AND THE INTERNET. There are other things of course but she doesn't think you are important enough yet to be able to know them. This girl can appear a bit STANDOFFISH AT TIMES HOWEVER MOST OF THE TIME IT IS NOT BECAUSE SHE DISLIKES YOU it is simply that she just DOESN'T KNOW YOU and she is VERY UNCOMFORTABLE AROUND PEOPLE SHE DOESN'T KNOW. Cheyenne isn't though so what need does she have to interact with such people when Cheyenne can do it for her? But…in the case that she does end up disliking you…well should that happen you will be very aware of it. Alternatively, if Cheyenne dislikes you, so will this second girl. Like the first one, this girl is 16 but only today will she be given a name. What will this intelligent young lady's name be?

=== ENTER NAME

Crazybookworm Mcgee

She glares at you. What are you stupid? Obviously that's not her name! She takes your attempt at an insult with much less humor than Cheyenne did. Currently she's wondering why you are wasting her time with such nonsense and why Cheyenne seems to like you so much. She would, of course, never say this out loud as she does not want to appear impolite. But just so you know, she is thinking it. She's thinking it hard. The way the girl is looking at you makes you feel uncomfortable so you wisely decide not to waste any more of this girl's time. She nods in satisfied approval at this decision though again wonders why you didn't just do that in the first place. Her image of you is very convoluted at the moment.

=== ENTER NAME FOR REAL THIS TIME PLEASE  
Alexis Taylor

She looks at you in astonishment for a second. That was certainly not something she expected, certainly not from you anyways. She blinks at you for perhaps a second more before meowing an affirmative. You guessed her name exactly right. This girl's name is indeed Alexis Taylor and her idea of you has just changed for the better.

As she continues to stare at you something dawns on you. You realize her response was LITERALLY a meow. She meowed at you. Cheyenne warns you not to be alarmed. This is something you will most DEFINITELY witness happen SEVERAL more times before the stories end. She really, really likes cats and has for a very, very long time. After a while she guesses she just developed many of their mannerisms. She herself isn't sure exactly when she started this; Cheyenne says she's been doing it for as long as she'd known her. To Alexis it doesn't much matter when she started doing this. She's just glad she did. She associates herself deeply with the cat and knows that without a doubt it is the best animal in the world, if not the universe.

You feel like her cat noises and other quirks will get very annoying very fast. Cheyenne for the first time since you've known of her frowns. You do not like this feeling. The frown, though it is just a simple frown, is frightening and somehow very menacing on what is probably the least frightening girl on the planet. Somehow that fact only amplifies the creepiness. You quickly make the very obvious choice not to make Cheyenne frown again. Cheyenne points out to you with a somewhat pissed off expression that every single quirk and part of Alexis is a precious and endearing and loveable. She says that her best friend is one of the best people in the entirety of anywhere and that as soon as you realize that you and her are cool again. You nod to her, a bit frightened. She breaks back out into her semi goofy grin after this to your relief.

Suddenly the sound of what was probably supposed to be a bell but ended up sounding more on the electronic side interrupts your introductions. This is the first of the many, many, many times you will hear this during your time at Felt High School. This signifies that there are exactly five minutes until everyone should be in their first period. The two girls both mentally panic for a second as they realize they have been so caught up in rejoicing over the fact that they have the same schedule that they do not even know what their schedule even is! Alexis vaguely remembers her mother handing her such a thing before she left for school this morning. She roots through her pile of books trying to find it and breathes a sigh of relief as she remembers she had used it as a book mark. She quickly pulls it out and presents it to Cheyenne so they can both examine it.

View Dialogue:

Cheyenne: Ohhhh! It looks like our first period is Lit! I love it! Nothing like starting off the school year with an easy A.

Alexis: It looks like it's on the other side of the school! We better get moving or we're gonna be late! Snap, I have to put some things in my locker too!

Cheyenne: Don't sweat it man. Today is pretty much just a formality anyway. It's not like we're going to be expected to do shit. Not like I would even if we were… What?! No way! You got a top locker again! That's so unfair. Like someone coming up to you and stealing your ice cream unfair.

Alexis: You don't even use your locker.

Cheyenne: Because it's conveniently located near none of our classes!

Alexis: Hey, I don't recognize this name. Do you think it's one of those new teachers they were talking about on the announcements?

Cheyenne: Probably. I don't recognize ANY of these names come to think of it.

Alexis: Do you think they'll be nice at least?

Cheyenne: Hopefully. I'll probably hate the math ones either way though. Heh! Look at our Friday schedule. Is guidance even a class?

Alexis: I can't even imagine what you would even do in a class like that.

Cheyenne: I'm actually kinda excited now. I wanna know now! Guess we'll find out on Friday one way or the other. Ah…room 227, here we are. Time to meet our first new teacher of the year.

**A/N: Thank you all for reading. Whew! Introductory chapter done! Next chapter we can get into the good stuff. Sorry for boring you guys a bit in this chappy. Please review. It would be very much appreciated!**


End file.
